leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-3493296-20150723014431/@comment-24496127-20150724201343
What skill is there in playing Sion? Htting the ult I guess, but in a 1v1 you're probably using it at a close range. Tanks already have a bunch of advantages, such as being the only role where getting focused doesn't mean you die. This alone makes them a much safer source of damage, and therefore much more likely to contribute to a fight. They also are harder to shutdown. Almost every melee carry DOES auto-win against tanks eventually. As it should be, because tanks aren't made to 1v1. When they do it often just feels unfair with no counterplay. Like a Maokai, Sejuani, or Nunu just perma cc's you and kills you with base damages and weak auto's while you can't hurt them. Her ult is strong in 1v1's. She's the Grand Duelist. Just because you think that a champion shouldn't be extremely strong at 1v1's while being weak in teamfights doesn't mean that it's true, and the idea that every champ should be able to 1v1 another is just WRONG. If the game worked like that then what's the point of having diverse champions? If a Sona support ever kills a Talon or Zed from 100% hp in a normal situation, then that's not balanced. Not every champion is meant to 1v1. Tanks certainly aren't. You wanting assassins to be able to die to supports is just dumb, because supports ''aren't made to get kills. ''They help their team win nonetheless. Just like a Sion, who gets Fiora in a teamfight, is going to cc her so the rest of his team can kill her. I feel the need to ask what game you've been playing lately where building straight tank doesn't let you 1v1 anyone. Cause even if not as much recently, that's been a problem for like five or so months. I mentioned reflecting damage because no patch was quite as bad as the patch where getting cinderhulk, thornmail, then smiting gromp, let you bring anyone who hit you to half hp. Either way, tanks going full tank and winning 1v1's has certainly been a thing, and if a skillbased mechanic like Fiora's passive, that's actually pretty hard to proc, seriously destroys them in a 1v1, then it's their damn fault for trying to 1v1 her when that's her main strength. Lastly, your arguement of tanks should be able to win 1v1's based off skill holds nearly no merit, because I assume you're talking about mechanical skill, which most tanks take nearly none of. Let's use Maokai as an example, his q instantly does damage at close range, his w is a targetted snare, his e chases targets down, and his ult reduces damage and can be exploded. How can a Maokai use mechanical skill in any meaningful way that would make it fair for him to win a 1v1? Simple, he doesn't. He sits on you and will either kill you with base damages or die. It's binary. it's boring, and it's not skill based. If you mean player skill then that's entirely different, but even player skill being significantly higher doesn't mean that the better player playing Sona or Soraka should be able to kill a Zed or Talon alone, because if they could they would invalidate their concept of assisting allies, and basically be getting rewarded for playing a champion in an unoptimal way. Just because someones the better player doesn't mean that AP Lee sin should magically become viable because they want to play him that way.